Campanas
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: [Modern AU] [Reylo][Damerey] Ben estaba seguro: esa boda entre Rey y Poe jamás debió ocurrir. Pero podía estar tranquila, él iba a enmendar esos errores por amor.


**Nots por si un queso:**

 _Alternative Universe- Modern._

* * *

Con paso decidido, entró en la iglesia. Lo primero que pudo ver, en grande, era aquel retablo. Comía toda aquella pared, y uno de los querubines rozaba la cristalera del techo. En su frente el altar donde ya la persona que iba a oficializar esa ceremonia había dejado un libro y poco más. A sus pies y pegados de forma torpe en las esquinas de los bancos un par de ramilletes. La gente estaba un poco nerviosa. No terminaba de entender que hacían ahí pegados, quizás un detalle estúpido por parte del novio o novia, pero realmente no tenían nada en comparación con los demás arreglos florales de la sala. Podía ver unos niños con traje, las niñas con vestidos que en unos días iban a olvidar a los pocos días y los adultos emperifollados (zapatos dolorosos, trajes de etiqueta con un valor absurdo, pamelas, peinados de última hora, vestidos que luego intentarían devolver pues no lo iban a volver a usar y bolsos de mano que a más de una le resultaba odioso) charlando de cosas sin importancia y deseos de ver el vestido de la novia para criticarlo. Al no ver la llegada de sus conocidos, se sentó en segunda fila, juzgando todo en silencio. No creía en dios, pero le rezaba, le rogaba, que esa boda no se llevara a cabo. Que pasara cualquier cosa: novia a la fuga, quien oficiara la ceremonia sufriera un desmayo, el novio la dejara plantada, un tiroteo, algún presente levantándose... lo que fuera, pero que no terminara en un desenlace feliz. Él no podía hacerlo, había dado su palabra, y sabía que si lo hacía perdía todo el significado y solo empeoraría las cosas. No, debía mantenerse sentado, fingir felicidad y desear simplemente lo peor. Si ese dios existía realmente, necesitaba que interfiriera en su favor.

Porque él si amaba a la novia. Con todo su pobre y estúpido corazón, amaba a la futura esposa de su amigo.

\- Ben, pensé que no ibas a venir

Quien había dicho esas palabras fue Finn, un amigo de su amigo. Realmente no le terminaba de caer bien, pues a veces era exageradamente molesto para él. Pero por no tirar de esa cuerda, simplemente fingía interés por él. Se levantó para darle la mano. Por ese sudor en las manos, sabía que estaba nervioso. Sin duda, lo habían escogido como testigo o padrino (no terminaba de tenerlo seguro) de ese enlace.

\- No podía perderme la boda de nuestro Dameron. Además, se dice que en las bodas uno liga

\- Tienes que conocer a unas amigas de Rey...

" _Yo la quiero a ella_ "- se dijo a si mismo mientras sonreía y le golpeaba amistosamente en la espalda. A él le daban igual las otras teniendo solo en mente a su adorada Rey. Mientras Finn se marchaba a saludar a otras personas, se sentó y le dio una mirada de completo odio. Había sido no solo su culpa, también la de ese chico. Si no hubiera hecho de Celestina cuando no miraba, él se estaría casando con ella en ese momento.

Todo era un poco complicado, y no terminaba de culparse por no haber luchado lo suficiente, creyendo que solo se necesitaba querer de verdad. No. Debió confirmar que ella sentía lo mismo, que esos sentimientos se desbordaba cuando veía al otro y el tiempo se detenía con solo cruzar miradas, logrando hacer desvanecer absolutamente todo. Ni amigos, ni familia, solo ellos dos.

Todo tenía un viejo inicio, un Ben Solo joven conociendo gracias a sus padres a la joven Rey. Quedó prendado de ella al ver que no era para nada como las demás detestables niñatas, capaz de pelear en el mismo barro contra él por perder su pelota. Aunque le faltara algún diente de leche, ella estaba ahí, sonriendo. Y su sonrisa lo contagiaba sin poder oponer ninguna resistencia. Daba por hecho, sus acciones con él como algún beso en la mejilla, cogerlo de la mano para arrastrarlo a lugares o darle abrazos, que ella sentía lo mismo. Ambos erraron en la adolescencia pero él le perdonaba todo igual que ella muy tardía: esas parejas de una noche, las fiestas, las discusiones, los desacuerdos... Pero esa dura etapa fue vencida.

Entonces, ¿por que no acabaron juntos como en aquellas historias?

Durante sus días de primer trabajo, conoció a Poe Dameron, el mensajero. Con su moto, era de los mejores en completar cualquier mandato. A pesar de ser un trabajo duro, siempre sonreía y tenía un don natural para caer bien. Tardaron un poco en hacerse buenos amigos, pues en un principio Ben no quería relacionarse con nadie de ese lugar. De esas noches tomando copas, por imbécil, le dijo que tenía una amiga llamada Rey y Poe, tan amable como siempre, lo animó a invitarla. Ella, un poco desconfiada, accedió. Se hicieron amigos al instante por hablar de motos.

Los celos lo inundaron al momento.

A veces dejaba de quedar para no llenar de mala vibra, pues también se sumaba Finn y aquello ya no le gustaba. Sabía que era un error, pues a Finn le gustaba la pareja que hacían. Hasta que llegaban a estar los dos solos donde Poe le confesaba que quedaba con ella y su perro BB-8, que le debía un poco a Finn el que se acercara tanto a ella. Le costaba digerir que a su amigo le gustaba su chica, pero no le decía nada e intentaba poner la mejor de las caras. Decidió romper su silencio con ella, que fuera Rey quien moviera las piezas para no parecer el traidor ante su amigo pero si como la persona que realmente Rey quería compartir su vida. Solo necesito quedar con ella, en su casa un día. Café y viejos recuerdos en la mesa.

 _\- Venga, Ben, nos conocemos desde pequeños. ¿Qué te ocurre? y quiero la verdad  
_

 _\- Rey, yo te amo. Desde pequeños. Y creo que tu sientes lo mismo_

 _\- Debe de ser una broma... ¿Verdad?_

 _\- No, te estoy siendo sincero. Yo te amo de verdad_

La reacción de Rey no era para nada la que tanto había querido que fuera. Al inicio se sentó, un tanto pálida, pero luego empezó a reír de puro nerviosismo, deseando que todo fuera un chiste. Sus manos delataban su posición. Negaba con la cabeza y le dijo aquellas palabras tan dolorosas acompañadas del apuro y corte del momento, desenado que se marchara del lugar.

 _\- Yo a ti no te amo, Ben_

Esa sinceridad no le había gustado. Entonces, ¿Dónde quedaban todas las muestras de cariño infinito que le había dedicado? ¿esos besos en la mejilla eran de amigos y no de algo más? Ese desengaño, la forma final en la que se cerraba la dura escena, rompieron a Ben de la peor forma. Su primera reacción fue preguntar si no estaba mintiendo, a lo que ella negó con gran pena, pues siempre lo había visto como un hermano. La segunda fue preguntar si era por Poe Dameron, a lo que ella, con un sonrojo que odio con todo su corazón, dijo que si. Amaba a su amigo pero no sabía como declarar. Confesó que, gracias a la ayuda de Finn, podía acercarse a él un poco menos nerviosa. La negación ante aquella revelación se finalizó con un intenso y muy desesperado beso, en busca de un sentimiento real de amor. Ella respondió con odio, una sonora bofetada y lo mandaba fuera de su casa.

Esa negación vino acompañada de un lado oscuro que Ben acababa de conocer en si mismo. Incapaz de soltar lo que creía como lazo rojo del destino entre Rey y él, empezaba a pesar en cosas que anteriormente nunca hubiera imaginado. Como matar a su compañero y amigo, o ese metiche de Finn por actuar de Celestino entre ambos. Ese dios en el que no creía estaba de testigo: lo había intentado en formas de pequeños accidentes como tropezones hacia la carretera, las clásicas escaleras y esas perfectas caídas o alguna otra forma que iba encontrando. Pero o ambos salían ilesos o reaccionaba esa parte racional que le quedaba, evitando poner veneno, atropellar o usar directamente sus manos como ejecutoras. No. A Rey no le gustaría enamorarse de un asesino. Ese lado enfermizo cada vez lo poseía más, al ver que sus muestras de cariño hacía esa mujer eran vilmente rechazadas o devueltas con gran desprecio. Ella solo quería a ese hermano que había visto en él, no el amante apasionado y forzado que había descubierto.

Y al cabo de los meses, llego la horrible noticia de la boda. Esa boda había destrozado el último hilo de cordura que le quedaba.

 _\- ¡Rey, por favor, no te cases con él! No te amaba como yo, no te merece. Se que es mi amigo, pero no puedes casarte con él._

 _\- ¡Márchate, loco! A quien amo es a él y nos vamos a casar. Espero un hijo suyo._

Esa nueva noticia lo terminó de matar. Le gritó que no era razón para casarse, que él podría quererlo como si fuera suyo e incluso sugirió el aborto, pero nada de eso. Ella simplemente quería que se terminara de marchar ese loco que tenía delante.

Solo entonces cometió su primer crimen. Decidió no tenerlo como crimen, que fuera una simple casualidad y al ser un feto del tamaño de un grano, no pasaba realmente nada. Ella era joven y llena de vida, podría volver a darla tranquilamente con amor. Ese amor que le iba a dar él y nadie más. Solo necesito estar una noche con una chica que le tenía grandes celos de trabajo quien si amaba a Dameron. A base de falso amor (una noche sin significado) y alianza "sincera", hizo que ella la tirara por las escaleras del trabajo como en aquellas telenovelas. Cuando llego la (feliz) noticia (algo que no pudo negar que lo sorprendió, pues a tirarla por las escaleras era muy "de telenovela" y no estaba seguro de que funcionara), fingió pena por el pobre de su amigo y decidió ir a consolarla de las mejores formas, algo que ella agradeció. Ocultó sus verdaderos sentimientos de una forma digna de óscar.

Al ver como su aliada empezaba a flaquear, queriendo decir la verdad, le quedó de otra que matarla. No podía permitir que abriera la boca, Rey lo odiaría a pesar de haberlo hecho por su bien. Solo tuvo que obligarla a punta de arma (falsa), ella firmó su carta de suicidio y en el puente de las vías del tren, ella "se suicido". La gente lo creyó, no habían huellas, la culpabilidad de ella en la carta se veía real, que Rey recordara que fuera empujón el causante... todo encajaba de una forma perfecta. Ben estaba orgulloso de toda esa trama solo para acercarse más a Rey. Y ella no sospechaba absolutamente nada, solo estaba agradecida que él estuviera con ella sin esperar nada a cambio.

Pero eso solo había atrasado un poco la boda. Igualmente, lo iban a celebrar.

\- _Ben, a pesar de todo, te quiero invitar a nuestro enlace. Siempre has estado conmigo, y como hermano que te veo, quiero que estés presente. Necesito compartir contigo este momento tan especial._

 _\- Claro que estaré, Rey._

 _\- Prométeme que no harás nada para evitarlo_

 _\- Tranquila, no haré nada que empañe tu felicidad ese día_

Aquella promesa, en ese preciso momento, dolía demasiado. Tenía unas enormes ganas de romper las flores, matar a Finn por unirlos, hacer arder la maldita iglesia con todos los presentes... Pero se veía totalmente tranquilo, sentado. Nadie diría que tenía esos pensamientos tan pecaminosos deseando ser reales.

Poe Dameron llegó un tanto ansioso. Lo saludó con la mano sudorosa, pero una gran sonrisa. Sonrisa que quería romper de la peor forma. Finalmente le dijo que no pasaba nada, que fuera al lado de Finn y se relajara, pues seguro que a Rey no le gustaba verlo de esa forma. La gente empezó a saludarlo y darle sus bendiciones antes de sentarse en los bancos.

Las campanas sonaron como truenos, anunciando la llegada de ese gran y especial sacramento. El religioso tomo su lugar y una niña armada con una cesta y pétalos empezó a tirarlos por el suelo. Rey llegaba vestida de blanco nuclear con palabra de honor y un poco de pedrería, un velo encajado en el pelo y arrastrado por su largura al igual que la pequeña cola del vestido, un ramo de flores y una gran sonrisa de felicidad. Sus ojos brillaban de la emoción. Se veía hermosa, inocente... todo aquello que había deseado ver en la posición de novio. Los celos intentaron ser visibles, pero no lo permitió. Se mantuvo tranquilo, con una falsa sonrisa y aceptación que nunca iban a llegar.

Miró impotente como ese dios al que todos rezaban no le obraba el milagro que tanto ansiaba. La boda iba tranquila, deseada por bastante gente, nadie se levantaba a gritar nada ni lo interrumpían. Unas nerviosas ganas de hacerlo él y llevarse a la novia lo más lejos posible lo invadían, pero había hecho una promesa a su amada y no la iba a romper. Ella dijo que si, él dijo que si y finalmente el beso que sellaba la promesa de amor eterno. Por un momento pensó que lo mejor era agarrar y marcharse como en el videoclip de "November Rain". Marcharse por el camino central sin ninguna mirada dispuesto a aceptar esa derrota sentimental. Aceptando, dolorosamente, que Rey no iba a cambiar su corazón para amarlo tanto como él quería. Se quedó en su sitio, intentando mitigar el dolor abrazando la realidad, pero no podía matar el dolor.

Quería, necesitaba matar a Poe y a Finn para quedarse con Rey. Lo tenía cada vez más claro. Esa idea brillaba fuerte. Ella podría odiarlo, querer matarlo a él. Pero era mejor que estar viendo como irremediablemente ese deseo del "pequeño Benny" nunca terminaba de cumplirse.

Poe agarraba la mano de la nueva señora de Dameron, con ese anillo brillando por la luz que dejaba entrar la cristalera del techo y la arrastraba a fuera, donde había gente dispuesta a tirar el arroz que habían comprado momentos antes en cualquier supermercado. Señoras llorando deseando coger el ramo de la novia para poder casarse en un futuro no muy lejano. Señores aplaudiendo deseosos que esa boda no acabará en divorcio.

Ben Solo no se lo pensó dos veces. Ese lado oscuro suyo quería actuar y reclamar lo que era suyo por derecho propio. Cuando no quedo nadie más en la iglesia, entro en el despacho donde se encontraban los papeles del matrimonio. Estaban firmados y solo hacía falta llevarlos al registro civil. Algo que no iba a ocurrir, pues los había escondido en su traje y marchado antes de que cualquier persona lo viera. Sabía que los religiosos eran muy confiados y no habían cámaras que fueran a inculparlo de nada. Nada más llegar a la noche, los vio arder con infinito placer. Rey había dejado de estar casada con la persona errónea. Igualmente, solo eran papeles, ellos podrían volver a firmarlos en el registro y volver a casarse. Debía actuar esa misma noche, si no, ese robo había sido para nada.

\- Hey, Finn- lo agarró desprevenido. Por su rostro, se notaba que en la fiesta se habían pasado de copas- ¿vas a casa?

\- Claro. Hay que dejar a los recien casados un poco de intimidad, ¿No?

Ben tuvo que poner su mejor cara contra la mueca de desagrado. Solo pensar que la estaba besando lo enfermaba. Sonrió ante la mejor de las perspectivas que se le mostraban: ellos dos, solos, la carretera al lado y un camión pasando. Finalmente si creía en ese dios del que todos hablaban, pues esas oportunidades estaba siendo auténticos milagros para él.

\- ¿No te ha parecido raro que les llamaran para decir que se habían traspapelado y tendrían que volver mañana a firmar?- soltó de pronto- A ellos les dio un poco igual, porque seguirán casados hasta que la muerte los separe.

\- Te voy a ser sincero: ojalá tú y Poe os murais de una vez

Dicho con una sonrisa tétrica, lo empujó de forma suave con el hombro. Él mismo se tropezó por esas copas que llevaba encima, en frente de ese camión que lo llevaría metros por delante. Con la fuga del propio conductor se marchó. Ya al día siguiente se enteraría por la televisión de que había pasado finalmente. Solo le quedaba pendiente una cosa.

Tuvo que esperar a que dieran las doce exactas en el portal de la casa de Dameron antes de entrar. Aquella promesa le impedía todavía actuar. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, no estaba haciendo nada malo, solo estaba haciéndolo todo por esa felicidad a la que Rey tenía derecho. Ella no podía ser feliz con Poe, no lo sería nunca, pero con él si. Sin enterarse de esas pequeñas bajas accidentales, ella podría quererlo incondicionalmente. Solo tenía que encontrar esos sentimientos que ella no sabía que los tenía. Ahí estaba el problema, ella no sabía que los unía un auténtico lazo rojo. Pero no pasaba nada, Ben la perdonaba y emendaba sus errores por puro amor incondicional que tenía solo para que el verdadero amor triunfara. Nada más ver como sus agujas marcaban las doce, ese momento en el que la magia desaparecía y la realidad golpeaba, entró sin problema alguno. Sabía donde el estúpido de Poe ocultaba sus llaves y como los vecinos nunca sabían cerrar bien aquel portal.

Ambos, en la cama, abrazados, era la cosa más dolorosa que había visto en la vida a parte de aquella maldita boda. Sin arrepentimiento y una sonrisa adornando su rostro, humedeció un pañuelo con cloroformo para que Rey no viera como acuchillaba con sumo placer a Poe, en repetidas veces, deleitándose al ver como sus manos no llegaba a hacerle nada y esa impotencia en la mirada. Esa risa que solo él pudo escuchar antes de morir por sus propias manos liberaba todo ese resentimiento que tenía. Jamás debió tocar lo que era suyo. Solo cuando se cercioró de que estaba muerto, registró al milímetro cada lugar e hizo parecer que fue un robo al que Poe intentó oponerse con gran resistencia. No tenía gran cosas, y él no los necesitaba, pero era mejor que dejarlo como un asesinato porque si. Evitó dejar cualquier huella o marca que lo pudiera relacionar y agarró a su amada como una princesa para llevarla donde sería el mejor de los castillos.

\- Mi querida Rey, por fin has despertado. No, tranquila, estas bien sujeta por tu bien. He preparado tu desayuno favorito: tostadas con mucha nutella, café con leche sin lactosa y frutillas variadas. Pensé en hacerte esas tortitas con sirope de arce que tanto te vuelven loca, pero en la tienda no quedaba.

\- ¿Poe?- preguntó angustiada y aterrada. Nada más terminar de entrar en si, con la cabeza dando muchas vueltas, se fijo de su nueva realidad. Atada a una cama con cintas de ese rojo pasión (color que nunca le terminó de gustar y Ben sabía), con su camisón comprado especialmente para ese día en una habitación en la que jamás había entrado. Y Ben sonriendo de esa forma, le daba aun mucho más miedo, sacado completamente de una película de terror- Ben, ¿qué has hecho?

\- Enmendar tus errores- acarició el rostro de Rey con una ternura que no hizo más que generar un rechazo lleno de temor- Creo que tu y yo estamos unidos por un lazo rojo del destino, como dicen los japoneses, pero no te has dado cuenta y te has casado con quien era mi amigo. Tranquila, yo te ayudaré a ver que eso solo era un error y debías estar conmigo

\- Estas loco, Ben

\- Loco no, enamorado- corrigió mientras cogía con sumo cuidado una de las tostadas- Di Ah~

\- ¡Quita!- lo intentó rechazar como pudo, pero no lo logró. Para su sorpresa, era una tostada normal, con el sabor de la nutella inundando su paladar- Dime donde esta Poe

Ben dejó la tostada y se levanto para coger un periódico. Sus ojos se abrieron asombrados al ver el día que marcaba. ¿llevaba un día entero descansando? Había una esquela unida con un clip a una escalofriante noticia. La muerte accidental de su amigo Finn atropellado con un camionero que después tuvo "milagroso" accidente por el alcohol y el caso abierto de la muerte de Poe. La policía creía que habían sido unos pandilleros por la falta de pistas. Nada tenía que ver con Ben. Pero por aquella sonrisa y la situación en la que ella se encontraba, podía ver realmente que si, él tuvo mucho que ver en aquellos crímenes. No pudo retener las lágrimas. Era algo que jamás hubiera imaginado de alguien que siempre había visto como hermano toda su vida. Deseaba que todo fuera una horrible pesadilla del que, en cualquier momento, se iba a despertar.

No fue así.

Cada día, Ben la soltaba para que no le quedaran marcas y pudiera desayunar e ir al baño a su libertad. Solo tenía televisión y el periódico que le llevaba, a parte de que cada día intentaba sorprenderla con algún detalle que rechazaba vilmente como un libro romántico, unas flores o esos bombones con relleno que tanto le gustaban. La ropa que le compraba era fina y de buen gusto que acababa siempre por ponérsela ya que no podía seguir con ese camisón. Era la prisionera de un loco enamorado que no se sentía como tal, en un lugar que no conocía y totalmente incomunicada. Por las noticias sabía que la habían dado por perdida, pero sabía que solo la buscaban para aclarar que había pasado esa noche en la que cayó profundamente dormida. A veces Ben lograba robarle un beso, intentando despertar ese amor pasional que aseguraba él que existía pero ella no sentía. Esas caricias, a pesar de ser suaves y muy queridas, no dejaba de notarlas asquerosas e indeseadas, haciendo que pasara más de media hora debajo de la ducha para intentar borrar su rastro. No podía luchar contra él, ese lado oscuro podía oficialmente contra su voluntad de ser libre.

\- Si coopero contigo, ¿me dejarás irme? Te prometo que no diré nada a la policía, inventaré lo que sea pero déjame ser libre...

\- Pero Rey, ¿Por qué te quieres marchar? No me crees, ¿Verdad?

\- Ben, escúchame, tu y yo siempre hemos sido como hermanos y...

\- Por ello- la cortó en seco- Estamos destinados desde el día en que nos conocimos- agarró sus manos y ella intentó zafarse sin éxito- Puede que esto te de miedo, y pienses que estoy loco. Pero por ti llegaría a extremos que tu no puedes imaginar, mi hermosa Rey. Yo te amo de verdad y te voy a ayudar a que veas que si estas enamorada de mi, aunque no lo admitas

Intentó acercarse a ella, con manos temblorosas, deseando silenciosamente que no lo volviera a rechazar. Rey intentó cooperar, dejando que acariciara su rostro. Le permitió coger un beso de sus labios, uno que albergaba un sentimiento tan puro y real como era el amor. Pero ella simplemente no lo sentía, no se despertaba nada más que asco. Se estaba obligando a si misma, creando casi unas visibles arcadas que obligaron a Ben a separarse de ella.

\- Perdóname- susurró con voz rota. Algunas lágrimas cayeron irremediablemente.

Nada más limpiárselos, se fijo en algo realmente inusual. Ben estaba delante suyo, llorando desconsoladamente, intentando en balde que ella no lo viera de esa forma tan frágil con sus manos. Un sentimiento maternal se encendió en Rey, haciendo que lo abrazara. Se sentó sobre el colchón y lo animó a que colocara en su regazo su cabeza y consolarlo. Él accedió, muy avergonzado de si mismo. Acarició su cabello de forma suave, para que se pudiera relajar de ese torbellino de emociones que lo inundaba. No podía negar que tenía miedo a que lo matara o las condiciones de su prisión empeoraran, pero hizo de tripas corazón para poder darle ese consuelo que tanto necesitaba. Intuía que lloraba por esa meta inalcanzable llamado amor. No podía amarlo, no podía obligarse a pesar de ser la única condición para ser libre. No le nacía.

Él simplemente susurraba con voz rota y cansada entre sollozos "¿Por qué?" y "ámame".

Cuando notó que estaba dormido, cambió sus piernas por una almohada. Ben no llevaba con él ninguna llave o móvil, y por mucho que mirara por la casa, no encontraba nada que la ayudara a escapar. Ben no era idiota. Decidió volver con él y esperar a que se despertara para intentar razonar. Sabía que él debía seguir siendo ese hermano por el que daría la vida y no ese loco. Intentar razonar con él una vez despierto fue la cosa más inútil que había hecho, pues todo ese consuelo lo había tomado como un rayo de esperanza, un pequeño paso para esa gran meta que Rey no estaba dispuesta a cruzar.

Los días pasaban y una gran desesperanzara crecía en el corazón de la chica. Sus sentimientos eran totalmente fraternales, pero Ben simplemente no escuchaba. Seguía sumergido en una burbuja de esperanza que Rey intentaba reventar con simple realidad. A veces se excedía en sus roces y tocamientos, deseando despertar en ella esa pasión que si había tenido con Poe Dameron. El caso parecía olvidado, y eso despertó en ella una frialdad hacia el chico que nunca pensó que iba a sentir. A veces iba a la cocina o intentaba encerrarse en el baño en busca de algo para poder matar a Ben o a si misma, pero no había nada. Simplemente la mantenía con vida con un amor enfermizo al que quería seguir dando esquinazo.

\- A veces, recuerdo el día de nuestra boda- comentó en voz alta, imaginando que Poe estaba en frente a ella. Sabía que parecía una loca y que Ben la observaba desde la puerta entristecido por ver que no dejaba ir al recuerdo de su amigo. Era un intento un tanto desesperado, pues ya había perdido la cuenta de las semanas que llevaba encerrada, sin ver el sol y el viento la alborotaba-el sol brillaba con fuerza, yo llevaba ese vestido blanco, el viento alborotándonos por completo...¡y el sonido de las campanas! Inundaban el vecindario solo por nosotros y nuestro matrimonio. Quiero estar contigo en la muerte, Poe

Temblaba y sollozaba sin remedio. No era capaz de decirle adiós, quería estar con él. Ben se acercó a ella y la abrazo con infinita ternura. Ansiaba que la dejara sola y morir, pero no, se negaba y repetía aquellas enfermizas palabras una y otra vez. Sin remedio, las escuchaba y rezaba internamente para que la dejara libre o morir. No. Ben la "amaba" demasiado como para dejarla ir.

\- No, Rey. No estés triste, es la mejor forma para hacer que te des cuenta que yo soy al que amas de verdad. Deja ir a Poe y ven conmigo. Yo te haré feliz, de verdad. Y volverás a escuchar esas campanas de boda. Te lo prometo. Tu me amas, solo que no lo sabes.

* * *

 _Iepale~  
_

 _De una idea inocente, nació esto. Lo juro, esto iba a tener otro desarrollo/desenlace peero salió así. No se. Quizás hasta lo termino borrando porque ni yo misma me lo creo._

 _Hasta la queso-proxima._


End file.
